gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Evolved Ape
Evolved Apes, is the term used to refer to apes whose intelligence has been increased by the Simian Flu. It is commonly used in the Planet of the Apes films produced by Chernin Entertainment. The evolved apes are not a single species but have different "ethnic groups" which include; chimpanzees, orangutans, gorillas and bonobos. Each subcategory has different physical characteristics and abilities, however, most of the apes are agile, strong and possesses the innate ability to climb. The virus does not cause noticeable changes in the physiology and anatomy of an ape, but merely changes the structure of the brain allowing an ape to think in a much more human manner. Two other differences compared to regular apes are that an evolved ape has green flecks in the iris of the eye and their vocal cords could have possibly been altered to allow for a more advanced form of language (the vocal cords of a normal ape are different than that of a human and do not allow for human speech). Culture Ten years after the Ape Rebellion and the Simian Flu Pandemic, the evolved apes peacefully flourished from their social groups in the jungle into an advanced tribal-like society compared to the early humans from the Neolithic Period, such as building crude structures and fortifications, use of horses, decorative objects, and body painting. Its society centered in a single Ape Village in Muir Woods Park with a population of over 2,000 evolved apes. It was founded and ruled by Caesar, and the evolved apes' way of life and survival solely depended on him because of his experience living and learning directly with humans. In a day-to-day society of the evolved apes, most of the males were out hunting, fishing or foraging, or patrolling around their territories. Others like Maurice provide education to the children such as teaching them American Sign Language, reading and writing English, Arts, History, and Law. The Healers used traditional healing medicine and provided a role as midwives. During nighttime, they gathered around campfires for meals and discussed meetings. Evolved apes adopted English and sign language as ways of communications, which became their main languages. This was first introduced by Caesar. However, they still retained some of their primitive communication, such as growls, grunts, wails and chest-beating. Horses were their mounts for transportation and cavalry attack. Caesar was the first rider during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Horse-riding was mostly reserved for the high-ranking members. They evolved to use and create complex tools like spears, chalks for writing and drawing and medical masks. Off-screen, they also possessed primitive sharpening and carpentry tools, capable of chopping down trees, and building, huts, walls, wagons, totems to warn humans not to trespass in their territories, and other structures and even furniture. They were capable of creating fire for warmth, light and cooking. After the Battle in San Francisco, they managed to acquire and learn to use guns. Known Evolved Apes Coming soon! Trivia *It was confirmed that Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, doesn't have the same green irises that his parents and the other apes have. He has blue eyes and it was revealed by actor Nick Thurston that Blue Eyes is the only ape in the colony to have this. *It is unknown if other great apes caught the Simian Flu, as humans and apes can transmit viruses like HIV and Ebola. It may be that many other apes around the world became smarter, but never adapted an advanced civilization like the Evolved Apes in the Muir woods. *It is currently unknown why Blue Eyes has blue colored eyes instead of green colored eyes, considering the fact that every ape exposed to the ALZ-112 and ALZ-113, or born with advanced intelligence has green-irises. Category:Characters Category:Apes Category:Animals Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Orangutans Category:Planet of the Apes characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Babies